User blog:Awesomesix/Freddie Mercury vs Michael Jackson (Original)
In the 18th installment of Awesome Rap Battles 2.0, Queen singer Freddie Merucry goes against legendary artist Michael Jackson to see who is the better "royalty"; the man from 'Queen', or the 'King' of pop? Battle Info Originally released: June 10, 2014 Characters: Freddie Mercury, Michael Jackson, Prince Note: Michael Jackson rapping is not young Michael Jackson. Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! VERSUS! BEGIN! Freddie Mercury: We were supposed to work together, now there are no chances. Grab your crotch and Moonwalk outta here, with your freaky dances, You’re like a whacky inflatable pale female, you better start walking, Before I kick your vagina in the name of little Macaulay Culkin, I’ll chill this Thriller, faster than an orange and a freezer, How could anyone like a man whose began as a Bieber? I’ll leave you stunned, amazed, and dazed at my arrays and displays, I may be bi, but I can still can make people rock out all day, You’re a pedophilic predicament, a Prince Popper, teeny bopper, I’m a pump it, jumping, heart starter, you’re a squeaky heart stopper, You’re stuck under a Blanket, Jefferson, your career’s failing, I’ll end your fame quicker than a baby and a railing. Michael Jackson: Nobody wanted to hear this Sweet Transvestite and his Rocky Horror, I’ll make you choke on your words like this is a presentation in oral, Take your Scooby Doo, and take your ass right on outta here now, I’ll Break you Free of your troubled ways when I dethrone this clown, You think your name is metal, but you’re really just poison to us all, I’m the true definition of a child star, you’re just a man with no balls, I can tilt and lean back, and still be straighter than this meat sack, Nobody knows who you were, I’m known all around the world and back, You’ll need some aid to finish this battle, but AIDS to finish you off, I’ll rub my victory in your face like it’s my hand on my crotch, I ain’t even scared of you, Mr. Freddie, motherfucka, Shamone! Because you’re just some dumb fool who died just like Al Capone! Freddie Mercury: You’re just sad cause no one cared about your dream to be a little girl, Listen to your haters, Jackie, because, baby, we are the world, I’ll overdose you with my flows, and then I’ll rip off your nose, I’ll kick this nut in the sack, because you’re a kicking bag, scarecrow, Stop insulting my sex life, when you couldn’t even get legal action, If I hurt this white woman’s feelings, I’m sorry, Miss Jackson. Michael Jackson: Freddie, I didn’t do it with little children, don’t be ignorant, You were a product of the times, fan’s love for me is infinite, You’re better at rocking women’s clothes, than rocking out, which is pathetic, Facing me right here is like the unprotected sex you had; you’ll regret it, You’ve probably bitten a lot of dust with all that time up in your closet, I’m surprised that you had time to write songs while jumping on rockets! Freddie Mercury: Dude, for the last fucking time…I was bisexual. Michael Jackson: Never said you weren’t. Freddie Mercury: But you’re making gay jokes only. Prince: Bitches please… I’m on pussy patrol, the number one cop in the states, I was just a midget in purple, but I can still win this debate, Michael, you’re a mess, you act worse than a drunk Jordan, Who thinks he’s so cool, but your hand’s the only thing performing, Mercury, U got the Look of a horse, smashed by a door, And we thought it was Ke$ha’s job to be the musical whore, I can tour in nude; you can’t tour without being bashed, I’ll take your pathetic glove, and shove the glitter up your ass, Keep it together, you two, you’re walking problems, Imma go Grimes, The fly purple people eater will dethrone, it’s time to step outta line. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES, 2.0! TEE HEE! Who Won? Michael Jackson Freddie Mercury Prince Category:Blog posts